


Piccolo's Test

by Ashyslashy



Category: DBZ - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyslashy/pseuds/Ashyslashy
Summary: this is literally just smut.. lol I needed to write something and why not Piccolo? I recently watched the episode were he is slapped by a seatbelt and I thought it was funny as hell. Also I'm into former bad guys, and current bad guys... why not. I realize there are a lot grammatical errors and possibly spelling but I don't care this is just something fun and sexy I wanted to write.
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Piccolo's Test

**Author's Note:**

> this is one big thing, no chapters and from a third person perspective of both characters.. that's why i'll have their names and the *** signs.. in case anyone was wondering

***Piccolo***

“Next”

A light voice called out, Piccolo looked up at the golden haired, smiling young woman behind the counter. A light sweat broke out over him, gritting his sharp teeth he shook off the anxiety and took a long step forward.

“I’m here for my driving test”

Piccolo grated out, his dark gaze met her ocean blue eyes. Her smile seemed to widen and brighten even more. He had expected her to cringe away from him like most humans did, especially the females. The only ones he’d ever spent much time around were Bulma and more now, Goku’s wife, Chi-Chi. They were different though, allies and friends. This human woman greeted him as if he wasn’t a seven foot tall green alien man towering over her. He was certain she’d heard of him and knew exactly who he was, If she in fact, knew anything of the time when his father was bent on destroying Goku as a boy and enslaving the entire human race. Piccolo swallowed hard and handed her the re-test form he had filled out, following the last failed attempt he and Goku made a few weeks ago. He had scanned the humans sitting behind the counters, looking for the instructors that had the misfortune of testing them last time, not finding them here today. 

“Ah yes, Mr. Piccolo I already have you in our database.” 

The human woman said with an all business attitude but still managed her warm kind glow from her slight smile and eyes. He found himself lingering a little too long into the rich color of those eyes, as if he were being pulled into their depths. He blinked, looking away and growling into himself a curse.

“I don’t have a phone to make an appointment, I hope I can re-take it today.”

He said, crossing his large arms over his yellow cut off tee Goku insisted he wear back into town and that he looked “totally cool” in it according to Gohan. He straightened his spine, making him appear even taller to the small woman looking up at him already, her delicate hands resting on the keyboard of her computer. Her smile had faltered for a moment at the change of his demeanor. He could sense a small amount of fear from her, but her warmth easily covered it back up. He peeked down at her, waiting for her to respond, angrily telling him to “Beat it” he would happily leave this place that was too enclosed and filled with too many weak beings.

“I don’t see why not.” 

She said up to him as her fingers moved swiftly over the keys lighting fast. Her silken, lazy curls swayed just above her shoulders in golden waves as she looked from monitor to monitor. Piccolo fist-ed his hands and looked away from her hair nearly as warm as her smile that had been burned into his mind. 

“There.” 

She said with a final clack of a key, He peered down to her as she stood from the stool she’d been perched on. She stood, smoothing out her deep purple skirt the landed halfway down her bronzed and noticeable strong thighs. Gritting his teeth he forced his gaze up to finally notice the rest of her outfit. A loose cloud white button up blouse, on that blouse he noticed for the first time a bronze name tag reading, “Liviana” pinned near the top of her left breast. Piccolo refused to let his eyes linger or any thoughts to manifest as he quickly studied the words on the back wall. 

“Please follow me.”

Liviana said as she put up a “Back in five minutes” sign and step to the side of her stand. She was taller than he originally thought, maybe five foot six or seven, a good five inches taller than most human women. She threw him a smirk over her shoulder as she began to walk down a small corridor, he began to follow her, slowly, eyes scanning the closed wooden doors, keeping them off her toned calves held up by tall black heels. 

**Liviana**

The Nammick known as Piccolo followed her down the narrow hallway leading to the back garage door, leading to where they kept the cars used fro driving tests. She was hoping Meri would still be back there and willing to give Piccolo a test. Since the return of the two instructors from a few weeks ago and the conditions they were returned in, everyone at the branch had wished out loud that they hope neither Goku or Piccaolo step foot through the doors again with clear fear in their eyes. Liviana had simply rolled her eyes at their clear ignorance to the fact that those two strong men had saved the Earth more than once and saved an entire bus load of children. Sure he was massive, incredibility powerful and looked meaner than hell but when she saw footage of the rescue and them in action she knew his heart was good, maybe a little cold, but good. Pushing the release bar to the garage door she stepped through and onto the cold concrete of the garage. Her heels clicking with each step in the mostly empty and quiet garage. 

“Meri?” 

Liviana called out, scanning the small office and just outside the open garage doors, looking for her friend. Feeling the Nammicks stare on her she felt herself begin to sweat a little, his gaze was as intense as his presence. She had the feeling he held absolutely nothing back, ever. Looking back and up at the massive man following her she gave him a thumbs up and a small smirk. His brows narrowed as his lips tightened. She felt heat climb up her neck and bloom into her cheeks, turning away quickly she increased her walking. 

“Meri, where are you?” 

Liviana called again this time a little louder and with a bit of irritation in her voice. She had left her post and if she didn’t get back soon Mr. Guhn would be very upset with her. 

“Livi, I’m over here!” 

A friendly voice called out from behind an open hood. Liviana, turned towards the sound and caught sight of her friend, waving a wrench in the air and her grease steak-ed smiling face. It fell quickly as Meri caught sight of who was behind Liviana.

“Oh good, Meri I need you to take Mr. Piccolo on a driving test.” 

Liviana said with pleading eyes to be kind. Meri clenched the wrench harder as they approached. Piccolo halted in his steps, sensing her rising fear of him. Liviana dint notice as she reached her friend. 

“What are you thinking bringing him back here?!” 

Meri hissed in a low tone but Piccolo herd her as if she were whispering it to him instead. Liviana’s spine stiffened with frustration, 

“He has a right to a license just as anyone else.” 

Liviana said settling her hands on her hips, raising an accusing brow. Meri flushed with embarrassment and took a few quick steps towards her, 

“I don’t want to end up like…” 

Meri said with fearful eyes as she glanced behind Liviana and to the impossibility tall green alien. Fear clenched her stomach and she quickly wiped her face, clearing off the grease. 

“I’ll cover for you, if you take my place.” 

Meri said smoothing her her overalls that were mostly clean, Liviana had tested others before but it had been a while. Before she could react or answer, Meri turned, grabbed a clipboard with a small stack of papers fastened within the clamp and pushed it into her hands. 

“You’re a natural Livi, I’d suggest taking the convertible.” 

Meri said as she threw Liviana a apologetic smile as she flew past her and the brooding Piccolo behind her. Piccolo’e dark eyes cut into Meri as she past, attempting to make herself as small as possible as she passed the large man. Those same eyes traveled slowly back to her, like he had all the time and patience in the world. She nearly felt them traveling up her exposed legs and the rest of her body before landing on hers. No shame in them that he had just in fact, “checked her out” as Meri would usually put it. Liviana swallowed and tightly hugged the clipboard to her chest as she fought against the nervousness that began to form in her belly. What was wrong with her? It wasn’t nervous fear, it was something else that had her hands nearly shaking as she smoothed a lock of her hair away from her face. She broke their gaze as her eyes searched for the convertible, finding it quickly she extended her arm in the direction and said, 

“Shall we?” 

***Piccolo***

Piccolo took a step forward her extended arm, when he did she turned in her heels and began walking quickly towards the convertible car. Liviana sat in the driving seat as Piccolo sat awkwardly in the passenger seat, grunting and adjusting the seat as he remembered from last time he had to fold himself into a car. He felt encased in and boxed up, he tried the seat belt, making sure that this time it didn’t get a slap in before he could secure it over his body. He glanced up and noticed immediately just how close he was to Liviana, aware of her sweet scent and the flecks of gray on her ocean eyes. He jerked up and placed his hands in his lap as she smiled sweetly up at him and did something he did not expect, she maneuvered in her seat, reaching across his chest, soft, soft hair brushing on his skin as she stretched her body over him. His heart sped up when her thigh leaned against his as she pulled his door closed and the car gently rocked with its closing. She glanced into his eyes, blush touching her cheeks, 

“I didn’t want you to have to struggle with that seat belt again” 

She said quietly as she settled back into her seat. Heat radiating from her that beat against Piccolo’s skin. She started up the car and reversed it from the garage and whipped it out into traffic, a little faster than Piccolo would’ve liked. They drove from the busier streets of downtown and into a more lazy part of the city. The wind whipped her hair around her head, Piccolo glanced only twice at her toned legs pushing on the pedals to make the car stop and go forward, her skirt had rode up about an inch and her blouse flowing in the wind. Pulling the car over, Liviana shot Piccolo a bright smile and opened the door, stepping out and into the empty street. His eyes followed her lean legs all the way up as she adjusted her skirt back down to its normal place. Heat touched his cheeks and he removed himself from the car and walked around to the other side. After they were all strapped in and doors closed, Piccolo thinking only for a second of leaving his open again and then shunning the thought. He had to get his license, it was his mission this day. He would not be distracted by a beautiful human woman. He gripped the steering wheel as he realized that she was beautiful, he slid his eyes over to her as she had her arms lifted gathering her soft hair up and securing it up with an elastic. The tender, creamy expanse of her throat made Piccolo’s mouth water. As if she could feel him looking she glanced over and pulled a chain from beneath her blouse, on it were a pair of glasses. She opened them and slid them on her face, looking at the clipboard and nodding as she tapped the side of it with a pencil. 

“Ok, Mr. Piccolo. Are you ready to begin?”

Liviana asked as she sat up a little straighter in her seat and looked over her glasses to him, all business now. Piccolo cleared his throat and nodded, gripping the steering wheel and facing forward the road. Thirty minutes later, Piccolo turned down a busier road lined with parked cars and human walking along the sidewalks together. Fearful and disgusted looks where thrown at him as he passed, he clenched his jaw tight and ignored them the best he could. A light touch on his forearm brought his attention to the woman sitting net to him. 

“They are ignorant to who you really are.” 

Liviana said as she lowered her brows to a woman leering at Piccolo, she cut her eyes the other direction with a scoff as they passed. Piccolo let out a deep grunt as they continued down the street. 

“Here, it’s perfect!” She said tapping his arm as her eyes looked forward to an empty parking spot. “Mr. Piccolo, I want you to perform a parallel park.” 

Sweat beaded over Piccolo’s brow, he was thankful for the baseball hat he wore absorbing it. He had been acing the test so far but they had never got to this point last time. He remembered the proper procedure for the move and began to maneuver the car. Slowly, painfully slow, he backed up the car while cutting the wheel hard whipping it in the allotted space between the two cars. 

“Great job!” 

Liviana said as she began writing something down on the clipboard. A light smile dancing on her lips, Piccolo found that he couldn’t look away from her while the rays of the sunset were bouncing off her golden hair, or the way it made her already tanned skin contrast to the white delicate collar of her blouse. He wondered how soft her skin was in that spot, wondered what her skin tasted like with the thin layer of sweat he could smell resting on her exposed skin from the warm day. He bet she tasted like heaven. He watched her continue to write for a few moments before she ripped off the end of the paper, turning her head towards him so quickly that he glasses slid down her nose. She pushed them up nonchalantly and probably by habit as she handed over the thin piece of paper with a bright smile. Piccolo took the paper in his fingers and read her elegant writing. 

“Student has passed driving test as well as written. Grade: 100%” 

His eyes read over the simple words again and could not wait to get back to Goku’s to show it off to him and Gohan. A smirk lifted his mouth at the hell Chi-Chi would give Goku and reminded himself to pick up some popcorn on the way back. 

“Happy?” 

A light voice cut through his thoughts of watching his friend get berated by his tiny but fierce wife. He glanced over to Livina where she had removed her glasses and they were dangling between her breasts on a golden chain. He nodded towards her, not realizing he was still smirking. 

“You look much better” 

She said to him, her mouth matching his smirk as her eyes darkened a bit. 

“W-What?” 

Piccolo asked his smirk falling and brows narrowing, no one had ever told him he looked better and defiantly not a female. 

“Your even more handsome when you smile” 

Liviana said as she pulled the elastic from her hair, letting it fall around her face and shoulders. Heat climbed up his face and he looked away from her. 

“I don’t appreciate liars.” 

He snarled through clenched teeth as he put the car in drive and nearly pulled the steering wheel out of the console. 

“How dare you” she said, tone sharp. “I am no liar.” 

Piccolo felt the shift in her demeanor and froze as he looked back to her. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her warm eyes were not dark with anger peering up at him. 

“Then why do you say such things?” 

Piccolo asked, slamming the car in park again. His voice heavy with irritation and a sinking feeling in his stomach. Liviana’s eye narrowed before she closed them and took a deep breath, when she opened them they were lighter somehow and he could feel some of her warmth coming back. 

“I mean everything I say” Liviana said as he peered up at Piccolo. “We should get back to the license branch” she said as she looked away, folding her hands in her lap and he could see rose coloring her cheeks. 

****Liviana***

You are an idiot. Liviana scolded herself as Piccolo managed to pull out of the parking space. She could feel his tenseness around her and his awkward nervousness at her compliment. She had meant it, his face lightened up with that one small smirk and she, in that moment felt good she was the cause of it. They drove in silence back to the garage, Piccolo knew every turn back and never looked at her once. She could already tell that the main office was closed and only one garage door remained open. Dread hit her stomach as she saw Mr. Ghun standing like a statue waiting for them with a sour scowl on his chubby face. He had tried and failed many times to ask her out, although she had been nie when he declined his come-ons he never got the hint that she simply wasn’t interested. 

Piccolo drove past him, without a second glance, parking the car in its correct spot and turning off the engine. 

“Ms. Towers, I thought I told you not to leave your station for today.” 

Mr. Guhn said towards Liviana as he leaned on the garage door opening. A sneer over his sweating face. Liviana adjusted her skirt, feeling gross as Guhn openly roamed his eyes over her body. She put on her best professional smile and closed the car door as she took a step towards her boss. 

“Meri wasn’t able to perform the test for Mr. Piccolo so I stepped in for her as she manned my station Mr. Guhn, I apologize for not clearing with you first.” 

She didn’t really need his approval, she was a certified driving instructor, but he had pulled her from the back and put her in the front saying, “customers want to see a pretty face.” 

Piccolo was standing beside the car holding the paper Liviana had given him and watching Guhn carefully. 

“Mr. Um-Piccolo has been banned from this branch so therefore his test is null-and void. He’ll have to take another test in a different city where he didn’t assault the instructors and destroy property”

. Guhn said with a slimly smirk across his thin wet lips. Anger boiled in Liviana’s belly and she felt her skin heat, before she could say another word Guhn spoke again. 

“Mr. Piccolo will have to leave the area immediately” He said towards Liviana, refusing to look at Piccolo. 

“Whats the matter? Cant tell me to my face?” 

Liviana heard Piccolo growl from behind her as he walked closer to them. Mr Guhn’s eyes widened in fear before he narrowed them in malice. 

“You better get out of here, I have business with Livi here.” 

Liviana cringed at the use of her nickname only a few of her friends used, hearing fall from that sleazeballs mouth made her want to throw up. Fear touched her as she knew they were alone in the building and she still had some paperwork to finish before she could leave for the day. Piccolo walked up beside Liviana and held out his hand, inside it rested the paper she had given him. She looked at it then up to him where his dark eyes were cutting into hers. 

“it’s yours you earned it.” She said up to him with a small smile, Guhn huffed as he pushed off the frame and cleared his throat. 

“Time for you to leave” he grated behind bared teeth. 

Piccolo closed his hand around the paper gently not to crumple it, he face her and bowed his head slightly, 

“Thank you for being kind. I will not forget it” Piccolo said in a low tone that rumbled in Liviana’s chest, sending tingles through out her body. She blushed slightly and bit her lip, “You are welcome Mr. Piccolo.” 

Before Mr. Guhn could spout anymore rudeness Piccolo stalked past him and ducked to avoid the low ceiling, only looking back at Liviana once before turning the corner and dissapearing. Dread fell heavy on her chest as she clenched the clipboard tight in her fingers. Mr. Guhn pulled the garage down down with a loud crash, making Liviana jump. 

“It’s time I show you who the boss is around here Livi” Mr. Guhn said as he took a few steps closer to Liviana. 

“Look, I said I apologise and I have a lot of paperwork to do before I leave.”

Liviana said before she began to turn towards the far door leading back to the main office and her small desk. She felt fat fingers wrap around her bicep and yank her back around harshly, a loud cracking SLAP echoed loudly through the garage. Pain flared up Liviana’s cheek as her head flew to the side and she lost her balance, falling to the hard concrete floor. A pained groan left her throat as she reached up to touch her tender skin .Tear stung her eyes and anger began swelling in her. Guhn peered down at her as if she were a fly, nothing. A glint of something dark and violent flashed in his eyes as he bent down to grab her. 

“You’ve denied me for too long, it’s time you obey me like you should!” 

“No!” 

Liviana screamed out as she kicked off her heels and wrenched her arm from Mr. Guhns grasp. Her feet were slippery on the smooth concrete in her stockings, but she wasn’t about to let this creep take advantage of her. Her heart began beating a million miles a second as she watched Guhn lunge for her. Suddenly a massive crash blew through the garage door and the last remnants of sunlight bled in through the hole. Both Liviana and Guhn jumped and screamed out as they looked towards the blown open door. 

“Leave her alone.”

***Piccolo***

Rage pulsed through his veins at the small, dumpy man that had struck Liviana. Piccolo heard the slap, and heard her body painfully hit the hard cement. He knew that creep was up to no good and had to hold back from blowing through the entire building when he had made the decision to go after him. Now the little man was blubbering and nearly sobbing as he strode in the garage. His gaze fell in Liviana’a pretty face now red and swollen on one side. He nearly cut his tongue when he saw her injuries, as he clenched his sharp teeth down in rage. She is too good, to kind to be treated like such filth. 

“You want to hit someone, hit me.” 

Piccolo growled at the retreating man, he was getting closer to Liviana, maybe wanting to hide behind her skirt like a child. His cries became inaudible as Piccolo took a long step towards him, he reached down extending his arm a little to reach him by the sweaty, dirty collar of his shirt. Violently he pulled him up and into Piccolo’s field of vision. He could sense the mans intentions, smell it all over him, as well as the shame and body odor. The thought of this man forcing himself on her and his stench made Piccolo want to throw him threw the nearest wall. This was why he stayed away from humans, they were often wretched to each other. 

“Please don’t hurt him” Liviana said as she walked closer to him, her blue eyes meeting his murderous ones. “He deserves it, but it’ll hurt you more. Enough people are afraid of you.” 

“But not you?” Piccolo asked bearing his sharp teeth at her. 

“No” 

she said as she reached up, gently touching his forearm. Guhn was kicking and struggling to break free of the vice like hold. Piccolo dropped the man and he landed hard with a pained “oof”. Blood began running from his mouth and Guhn scrambled to his feet and ran for the door. 

“Thank you”

Liviana said as she let her hand drop from Piccolos arm. She turned, walked and picking up her shoes she winced in pain at her rapidly bruising hip and face. Piccolo flashed to her in a blink of an eye to grab her shoes from her and offer his arm on her bruised side. Hie eyes turning nearly black when he looked at her injuries again. 

“Let me take you home.” 

Piccolo said softly as he picked her up behind the knees and lifted her so that she didn’t not have maneuver around hot blasted metal. Her breath hitched as he brought her up to his chest, carrying her, feeling her soft body against his. Her arms went around his strong neck, her sweet scent filled his nose. When they were outside in the early evening night he lifted into the sky, Liviana letting out a startled squeak and digging her nails into his neck as she clung to him tighter. A smirk ghosted his lips as his fingers tightened around her thigh and lower back. Carrying her was like carrying a light sack of flour. She gave him directions to where she lived in an apartment building just outside the city. By the time he landed on her balcony she was shivering from the chill air, more so when he sat her down on her feet. She swayed a little as she reached for the handle, only to let out a soft curse remembering she had locked it. 

Piccolo lifted his hand and with a gentle push from his mind unlocked the simple latch. Liviana beamed at him as she pulled open the door, warm, sweet scented air hit his senses as she stepped in the darkened apartment through the long blinds. He stood there still, waiting for a light to come on, when her hand shot through the blinds, grabbing his and attempting to pull him in, of course it was like moving a boulder for the woman but Piccolo allowed her to bring him inside. Her soft touch made his stomach flutter, he couldn’t stop himself from gripping it back, small in his massive hand. 

“Are you hungry? The least I can do is make you something to eat for..” 

Liviana paused as she turned on a light, Piccolo could see her perfectly fine in the dark but the soft light lit up her swollen face again, sending fresh anger to him. 

“Saving me”

she finished as she looked towards him, brushing a bit of windblown hair from her face. Piccolo caught her hand in his, her breath stopped as he moved in closer to her. His long nails gently pushing her now messy hair from her blue eyes. Warmth spread through his fingers were he touched her. 

“I cannot explain why I want to touch you Liviana” Piccolo said low, almost a gravely whisper. “The thought of his stench any where near you…” 

His finger tips traced down her law line in a manner that he had never displayed with any other being in his life. He couldn’t take his eyes from her mouth, soft and pink. He wanted to taste them, just once, then he would leave her. But a shrill ring interrupted the heat between them, they both looked towards a phone hanging on a wall, lighting up and making more shrill sounds. Piccolo dropped his hand from her soft skin, instantly missing it’s warmth. Liviana’s eyes met his with disappointing before she walked over and picked up the receiver. 

“Hello?” 

She answered, turning her body away from Piccolo. With his excellent hearing he knew it was the sniveling Guhn, 

“Liviana Towers I am hereby terminating you from your job at the branch and calling the police on your friend tonight.” 

Before Liviana could respond Piccolo heard Guhn slam the phone down cutting the call. Liviana’s shoulders lifted and fell with a deep sigh. Piccolo knew he had to get out of here now, but the thought of leaving her made him want to slap himself for thinking it in the first place. These emotions were infuriating as well as confusing to him as he watched her turn around to face him. Her skirt was torn, her blouse dirty and her face still red. 

“Thanks for taking me home” 

Liviana said folding her hands before her in a nervous gesture. Piccolo nodded and turned to leave her, fighting within himself the entire time. If she asked him to stay, he would have obeyed her every command as long as he could touch her soft skin again. 

“Mr. Piccolo?” 

He heard behind him as he rested his hand on the blinds to part them, he turned back to look at her over his shoulder. 

“Guhn knows where I live…” She paused, biting her lip again and fidgeting with her hands. “I don’t feel safe here alone, that's why I had to start locking all my doors. I’ve seen him around here.” 

Piccolo’s grip on the blinds shattered the plastic, he leaned out the door and scanned the street, seeing no one and sensing nothing. He pulled back inside and closed the door. Turning to face her, 

“I’ll stay here with you tonight.” He told her. 

Liviana took quick steps towards him and before even he could react she lifted up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his torso, her head resting on his chest. 

“Thank you” 

She breathed onto his shirt, her warm breath touching his skin. Piccolo felt heat flare up his spine, his arms slowly wrapped around her in an awkward hug. When she was satisfied she pulled away from him, as he held his breath. 

“Make yourself at home, I'm getting in the shower.” 

Liviana said as her warm smile touched her eyes again, thoughts of warm water cascading down her body flooded Piccolo’s mind. Heat flared through him again as he watched her walk away towards the back of her apartment. He shook his head and sat down hard on her small couch. His long legs outstretched before him, as he reached up to wipe the sweat from his face. “I don’t know if I can do this” he whispered to himself as he looked around her small but homey space she called hers. Soft colors and warm tones were spread thought the space. His keen ears picked up the water being turned on from the back shower and a door opening. Piccolo closed his eyes and he began to meditate. Before long visions if her wet golden hair filled his minds eye, each time he pushed the thoughts out more filled the space. With a frustrated growl he opened his eyes to find Liviana standing before him in a robe and dripping hair. 

“I ordered some food, are you alright Piccolo. You are sweating a lot.” 

Piccolo felt his tense muscles clench tighter at the sight of her, the scent of her clean skin. He was floating a few inches above the couch as he sat cross legged. Her face was level with his as she peered at him curiously. 

***Liviana***

Piccolo was as still as a statue and sweating buckets, she could tell he was in some sort of distress, was he in pain? Had he hurt himself somehow? She reached out as she took a step forward wanting to touch his chest, to feel his strength again. She was not blind to how he had been looking at her and she had not been making very any attempts to hide that way she was looking at him either. He intrigued her in so many ways. She wanted to touch his stone face, to see is relax and turn playful like he had in the car earlier that day. 

His hand came up faster than she could see to stop her from touching him, his grip was like iron, but gentle. His eyes were hard as his lips thinned into a line. More sweat beaded on his neck and was dripping down his strong body. He extended his long legs, once again towering over the woman. 

“May I use your shower?” 

Piccolo asked as he gently let her wrist go and took a step away from her. She bit her lip and it almost stung as bad as his rejection of her. She wrapped her arms around her body and nodded to him as she looked away. Redness crept more into her face and she wandered into the kitchen to grab a drink or ten. Fifteen long minutes pass and Liviana hears a light knocking at her door, her head pops up, “Oh yea the food” she panics before reaching for her purse only to find it not in her normal place, With a sinking fear she realizes that she left it at the office! She curses herself and runs to the front door. 

“I have to grab some cash, hold on a sec” 

She yells at the door as she makes her way to her bedroom, she opens the door to a completely naked Nammick toweling off. His eyes grow large as he notices her. The air is sucked from her lungs as she gasps out, her eyes traveling the long, strong body of the alien man. Sweat breaks out over her skin as she spins and promptly runs into her door face first. Pain floods her nose as she lets out a whimper, She feels a whoosh of air and feels large hands on her, tipping her head back and large eyes looking her over. 

“That damn door never stays open” she say through the stinging tears of pain. The rapping at the door turns into pounding and Piccolo growls in its general direction. He sits her softly on her bed and leaves her side while he orders her to keep her head back. Liviana glances enough to see him stalking towards the door in nothing but a loose towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. She hears the front door swing open, a startled yelp and the door slam closed again. Feeling absolutely embarrassed she manages to get to her bathroom and clean herself up. Her nose has stopped bleeding and by the time she hears Piccolo walk back into her room it’s not hurting as much. 

In the mirror of her small bathroom she notices Piccolo standing in the doorway, his clothes folded neatly on the toilet seat beside her. Warmth touches her cheeks, as she throws away the bloodied napkins. 

“I’m a mess Mr. Piccolo” 

She admits as she turns to leave him the bathroom. As she passes him he reaches up and gently grabs her arms stopping her. She looks up at the tall Nammick, eyes wide and still hot with embarrassment. 

“You’re beautiful Liviana” 

Piccolo says as he gives her a half smirk, his grip turns tender as he lets his fingers drift up to her chin. Tilting her chin up so that he can inspect her nose. She feels heat coming from him and a faint yellow light covers her entire body, fear takes her at first but the softness in Piccolo’s eyes calm her. Her pained hip begins to not hurt as much and she feels the swelling in her cheek goes away as well as her nose heal. The light fades and she feels like shes just rested for a week. 

“You look better like this though” Piccolo says as he slowly drops his hand. 

Liviana touches her face, then leans back into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She looks ages better and her skin is glowing with life. 

“How” she whispers.

“A gift” he replies. 

Liviana turned to him and jumps with all her strength, laughing lightly as she wraps her arms around his shoulders pulling herself up. His big hands help her the rest of the way as she hugs him tight. The feel of his strong body sends waves of heat all over her. Liviana leans her head back to look at Piccolo in his face, a lopsided smile ghosts his mouth. Without thinking to much Liviana moves in, planting a warm kiss on his lips. 

***Piccolo***

His heart stops as she presses her lips to his, he could have dodged it, he is easily faster than her and far stronger. But he is frozen in the spot where a small human woman has him defenseless as she embraces him. Its over as fast as it started. Here eyes wide at her impulsive decision, time freezes as his hands bring her up so that she is above him slightly, her arms tighten around his shoulders and her nails dig into his tough skin, sending small sparks of pain and heat to his groin. Her teeth worries her bottom lip and just as she’s about to speak, he kisses her. Their lips mold together, moving slow, testing out each other. Never had he experienced this before, never had the desire he felt now. Nammicks didn’t need females right? He could create his own offspring. So why was his cock hardening? 

Lliviana moaned softly into his mouth as his hands tighten around her. He leaned back onto a wall, nearly smacking her into the ceiling. This place was too small for him, she was too soft for him, too good. He could feel her desire and her warmth shining brightly off her. Her tongue traced his lips, wanting entry as her soft but firm body moved and rubbed against him in all the right ways he never knew about. Piccolo wanted to let go of his composure, to live out each fantasy that came crashing into his mind but his nature fought him with each breath. Nail, the other Nammick that inhabited his body was feeling the exact same thing but he wanted her, wanted this. But she would only want him for a short time, when things got rough, as it usually did in his world she would run in fear. Suddenly, he felt the sweet warmth of her mouth leave his and his eyes opened, seeking her. Deep blue watched him carefully, her lip between her teeth, a nervous gesture he noticed.earlier that day. 

“Please put me down” 

She whispered as she slid her fingers from his neck down to his biceps, ready for him to lower her the two and half feet to the floor. 

“I-- I don’t want this to stop” Piccolo heard himself saying in a low raspy whisper. “It doesn’t seem like you want it to continue either” Liviana said as her cheeks reddened. 

He could feel her anxiety, her self doubt churning in her mind. The mistake she thought she just made and was only making it worse by the second. His brows narrowed, leaning in to her, his mouth grazed her turned cheek. Liviana’s breath hitched as she tuned to meet him. Their lips grazing first, breaths quickening, PIccolo took hold of her mouth with his, taking in her sweetness, her scent overwhelming him. He turned from off the wall and in a smooth fluid motion, Liviana wrapped her legs around his waist, her robe falling open to expose her strappy thigh night gown. He Growled in approval as he let his gaze travel over her for a fast second as he gathered her wrists up and held them above her head. Pressing her gently into the wall, supporting all her weight with his body. A light, surprised giggle left her lips that rung like sweet bells in his ears. 

His gaze was serious, she let the giggle drift away in her throat as she swallowed hard. Her damp hair a mess around her face, cheeks flushed and lips red from his kiss. He swore he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He committed her to memory like this, his life was too violent and fleeting to know that anything this good would not last long. 

“Mr. Piccolo” 

Liviana said huskily, as if waiting for a response to an invisible question. The way his name fell off her tongue made him press his body against her harder. Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip as her head fell back to thud lightly against the wall. Deep blue eyes fluttered closed as her thighs tightened around his waist. Piccolo grazed his mouth over her jaw, inhaling her scent off her skin, running his nose down her throat to kiss the nape of her neck. 

“Please” 

Liviana pleaded in a throaty whisper, his darker old nature smiled inwardly as he continues to tease her skin with soft kisses and gentle nips of his sharp teeth. Even when she was giving in to her desire, kindness saturated her words, like she was incapable of being rude or commanding. He suddenly had the urge to make her get angry with him, her sweet innocence was enough to make him act in a manner that was not his own. If he could see the fire in her eyes he knew was inside her he would be hers alone. 

“Command me” 

Piccolo growls into her ear, her breathing stops. He lifts his head just enough to look into her eyes as he smiles a toothy grin. He’s always giving the orders, taking action when needed. This time he wants to be told what to do when it comes to her because honestly he has no clue what he’s even doing here. Something tells him all she’s never held power over anyone else in her life. To hear her sweet voice telling him how to please her sends an ache through his body. 

“Tell me what you want, command it of me.” 

Piccolo breathes onto her skin. He heard Liviana swallow hard, he could feel her conflicting energy with what she wanted and what she needed. 

***Liviana***

Sweat began to bead on her ribs and making trails to her hip. Piccolo had her completely immobile, unable to move. His powerful body holding her up as if weighed nothing, solid muscle against her radiating of power and strength. And he wanted her to command him? She never commanded anyone in her entire life, except maybe her old dog Rena from when she lived with her parents. The thought of commanding this powerful being to do her every wish made fresh beads of sweat form on her brow. He was watching her, with dark serious eyes, waiting patiently. Did he wish for someone to tell him what to do, was that a kink of his? Liviana thought. Or, did he have no idea what to do with her. When she’d hugged him he seemed terrified of the action hesitant to do anything. His confidence and the way he had her pinned high up in her wall made her think that this may not be his first time but the hesitant gentle touch he displayed hinted to her that females like her stayed far away from him, in fear. She wasn’t afraid though, she liked how tall he was, his long pointy ears and deep green skin tone. His indifference to nearly everything was a buffer to how he perceived the world because that's how humans looked at him. She hadn’t had many lovers and they were all either jerks or too shy. Piccolo was shy but held no filter to his thoughts or actions. It was time for her to do the same, the dark thoughts running through her mind earlier that day. She realized she wanted to make all of them real, she also realized he was more than willing to do as she commanded, with pleasure.

Liviana closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her tense muscles ease down as she was supported by him. She filled her lungs with fresh air and his intoxicating scent that was all masculine power. Letting her morals fall away and the constraints of the world go with it. Truly letting herself feel good in this moment, enjoying the feel of him, even though she barely knows him. Never had she displayed such behavior with another man but he was no other man. Straight to the point and very clear, Piccolo had to be, so that’s how she would be; for the first time. 

“Kiss me” 

Liviana says in a deep tone as she slowly lifts her lids, his brows twitch as a smirk grows. True to his word he leans in but before his mouth reaches her she speaks again, 

“No, let my hands go” 

He stops, his dark eyes narrow as his hand releases both her wrists. They comedown onto this shoulders as she wraps them tight. She leans in closer to him, her breasts pressing into his chest. He notices them, as his eyes flick down to her cleavage and she see’s his mouth water slightly. She grins, truly enjoying this now. Watching the effect she has on him. 

“Now, bring me the heads of my enemies” 

Piccolo snaps his eyes up to hers, terror, shock and hint of lust flashes in them. Liviana lets forth a throaty laugh as she throws her head back. 

“That was a joke” 

Piccolo says, Liviana has a tear forming in her eye as she looks back down at him, trying to stifle the laughter. She couldn’t help it, she had to see his reaction and prayed to Kami that he didn’t take it literally. 

“kiss me now Piccolo” 

Liviana says while giggling as she slides her hands up his neck. He growls as he moves in, capturing her mouth with his. All her humor is blown away by her desire as he kisses her deeply, taking him her lip, biting it with incredible sharp teeth. She feels him moving as the wall dissapears from her backside, he walks, then sits down on the edge of her bed, her straddling his lap as he leans back so that he doeskin tower over her. His kiss, his tongue pushes into her mouth as she opens, allowing him entry. He growls again, the sound reverberating through him and into her chest. Wrapping one arm around her his fingers play with the hem of her night gown high on her thighs. 

“Rip it off” 

She orders between heated kisses, Piccolo doesn't hesitate. His claws tear into the fabric, careful of her skin and pulls it from her easily. Liviana hears it ripping but barely feels it fall away, his body heat has her body damp with sweat. The cool air on her exposed skin feel like heaven, only wearing simple, silky panties she is more exposed to him than ever. But yet, she’s the one in charge. Piccolo’s heavy desire filled lids open to take her in, his jaw clenches as his massive hands roams gently over her skin. 

“Touch them” 

Liviana says quietly, her lip tucked in her teeth as her eyes shine with growing confidence. A warm hand cups her breasts, she feels him hardening beneath the towel he still wore. The pad of his thumb rubs the sensitive nipple, causing it to harden. Before she can command it of him, Piccolo licks the hardened pink bud, sucking it into his mouth as his eyes lazily close. Liviana lets out a light moan as his other hand pays attention to her other breast. His mouth travels from one breast to the other, trying to decide which one he wants more. 

“Do whatever you want to me” 

Liviana moans as she brings her hands to his face, he looks up to her. Mouth open, a primal look in his eyes that excites her. Piccolo turns her as he lays her down on her bed, moving up her body slowly, carefully as he dips his head down kissing along her neck and making his way to her mouth. His hips settle down between her legs, he kisses her slow, deliberate and deep. She can feel his length against her thigh, her hands feel his alien skin and solid muscles. Only a towel and thin panties keeping them apart. 

“I want to do crude things to you, make you scream my name until you cant anymore.” 

Piccolo breathed into her mouth between deep kisses. Liviana felt wetness in her core, heat traveling down her thighs. 

“Do it to me, do it all. I command you” 

Liviana whispered pushing against his chest, making him open his eyes to meet hers. 

“Make me scream your name.”

A wicked grin spread over his mouth, in one fluid motion he sat up and smoothed his hands down her exposed body. Becoming so hard that it was painful, fingers running over her delicious nipples, palms spreading down her soft but firm stomach. He wrapped his finger once, twice around the waist band of her panties before tearing them too from her body. Her legs already spread wide, giving him a full view of her sex. Honey trimmed curls covered her mound as he ran a finger down her slit, feeling her wetness. His eyes fixed on hers. Her hips squirmed in anticipation, she was becoming impatient with his teasing. He ran his finger up and deep into her slit, gently running it over her clit, sending sparks through her. When he lifted his wet finger to his mouth and sucked off her juices he made a pleased grumbling in his chest. A long purple tongue came from his mouth to lick his finger clean. 

“Tell me what you want, sweet, sweet Liviana”

Piccolo said darkly as he reached back down for her, running the pad of his thumb over her swollen clit. Sparks, fire and pleasure raced up her legs, a whimpered moan fell from her mouth as she gripped her blanket, digging her nails in. Slow circles, and slight pressure nearly had her coming right there. Heat flooded her body and he could now see his erection through the towel. His tongue still sticking out of his mouth like a ravenous animal. 

“Lick my…” 

Liviana whimpered before the words died in her throat, Piccolo had not waited for her to finish, he knew exactly what she wanted and he obeyed. She felt her hips brought up as her thighs settled on his powerful shoulders. An impossibly hot and long tongue licked her from her ass to her clit, a throated moan came from her mouth as he pushed his tongue slowly inside her in and out, stopping to rub his nose on her clit and growl deeply, making her entire body vibrate. Never in her life had she felt such exquisite pleasure, not from her own hand or from another. 

She felt a tremor in her legs as he pushed deeper into her with his tongue, shaking his head from side to side nearly making her scream. She lifted her heavy head to glance at him, his eyes dark and heavy with his own desire were gazing up at her when their eyes met he pushed deeper, and with his thumb slicked over her wet clit. Fire ignited in her as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm, her brows knitted together, as her body began to give it’s self over to his mouth. She dug her nails into his arms so hard she was sure there would be blood, she swore she saw him grin but it was soon forgotten as her orgasm peaked. She cried out, as she soared on the high he gave her. Her eyes blind to what she was seeing, her hands gripping as hard as she could and her voice horse from letting it all out. When she began to come down, she could still feel him licking her, long slow strokes, each pass over her clit making her legs jump jerk involuntarily.

“Sweet girl, you taste too good” 

His deep voice vibrating her sex, nearly making her come again. Her breath erratic, throat dry, a light sheen of sweat covered her body. She pushed herself up on her elbows to look at him, his mouth and chin covered in her juices. A dark light in his eyes that promised more. Her own dark thoughts of what she wanted flooded her mind. She grabbed the towel from his hips and yanked it free, his own sex bobbed and was finally exposed for her to see. He was long and somewhat thick, she leaned up just in time as he leaned into her. She wrapped her hand around the base of it squeezing, he let out a deep grunt followed by a growl, his hips flexing as she ran her hand over him. His breathing was horse, his arms caging her in as he supported himself. His mouth lay open as his eyes watched her hand move and touch him. 

“Lay on your back” 

Liviana ordered in a firm voice. 

***Piccolo***

Her sweet voice had been replaced with a husky and demanding tone. His blood surged as she let go of him, so that he could obey her. He rolled onto his back on her bed, watching as she climbed over him, giving him new views of her beautiful body. When she was settled atop him, she gripped the base of his sex firmly, his hands gripped her hips, nails digging into her soft skin. Liviana lifted herself over his erection and lowered her sex down, the heat and her wetness nearly undid him right there. He could still taste her essence in his mouth and licked his lips to get more. She had tasted wonderful and when she’d come he lapped her up until he got every last drop of her. Her soft whimpers met his ears when she began to push him inside her. When he felt her heated walls slowly clenched around his cock he nearly lost his composure. A deep guttural growl left his chest as she took him in fully, her face and neck flushed, breasts begging to be touched and her deep eyes looking into his. 

Her hips began to rock deliciously slow, Piccolo sat up, her mouth opened but no sound came forth as he adjusted himself inside her. His mouth caught hers just as throaty moan let out, he stole it from her, kissing deeply as his hands rocked her hips faster. Each time she took him inside her a little deeper he bared his teeth, grunting out low curses. Her small hands gripped his shoulders as her nails dug into him again, the small bites of pain making him thrust up into her. Whimpers left her throat as he fucked her this way. Her hair wet with sweat and the most intoxicating scent he’s ever experienced. His hand reached her slender throat, feeling her needing to come again. Wrapping his long strong fingers around her delicate neck as he pushed up and pulled her hips forwards. He could feel her composure breaking, her eyes dark with lust and erotic thoughts and fantasies. He knew she was getting close and he wanted to feel her coming as he pushed inside her. He slowed his strokes while her hips began a new rhythm, her clit rubbing that base of his cock sent new sounds from her. 

Liviana gripped his forearm, squeezing hard as she rode him, her eyes begging him to do the same with his fingers. He obeyed. Firmly but gently he added pressure to her throat, his cock becoming wetter with each passing second. He felt a spike in her energy before he felt her sex pulse and clench his cock so tightly that he let out a whimpered groan himself. Sweet pleasure began at the base of his spine, igniting his entire being. He brought her close to his mouth as he squeezed, catching her hot breaths in his mouth. Pressing her entire body against his as she slowly circled her hips as they came down together. Shivers of over stimulation shot through him as her sex pulsed slower and slower, matching her hips and breathing. His fingers loosened but he gripped the back of her head, pulling her up to kiss her hard. Her body was slack against his, her arms lazily wrapped around his massive neck and shoulders. 

“You’re incredible” Piccolo heard himself whispering against her lips, she smiled as he pushed hair from her face. 

“You still didn’t make me scream your name, Mr. Piccolo” Liviana said in a tired and raspy voice, the tease in it did not go unnoticed. 

“Are you challenging me?” Piccolo asked, his pulse picking up, a toothy grin spreading over his face. 

Liviana began to lift herself from him, but his hands fell on her hips, stopping her. She peeked up at him through her hair. Curious blue eyes dark. 

“Hold still” Piccolo grinned. 

Liviana held still and watched as Piccolo closed his eyes and in an instant another Piccolo was standing next to the bed. Her eyes widened but the new Piccolo knelt down to her, “It’s ok sweet girl, its still me.” Liviana looked from one to the other in surprise and shock, a light smile ghosting her lips. 

Piccolo lifted her from his lap and moved them higher on her bed so that he was fully laying down except his feet dangling off the end. He turned her over so that her back was pressing against his chest. Lifting her thighs so that his cock had a perfect entry point, Piccolo two crawled on the bed towards her with his eyes dark and filled with all the things she would scream out this night.  
His mouth covered her sex again, as Piccolo one held her up, his strong arms pushing her body up and into the mouth of himself. Hands moved over her breasts as a long tongue licked her again, pushing inside her tightness. Piccolo sent a silent message to his double to pull away so that he could enter her, she was dripping wet as he pushed inside her again. This time his double lapping away at her clit, filling her fully and kneading her breasts as her head fell back onto his shoulder. Soft, desperate moans left her mouth, filling him with satisfaction. No way in a million years would he have thought this would ever happen to him. Piccolo’s double leaned up, his face wet from her, he grabbed her by the face, kissing her deep, pulling away, spittle connecting their mouths Liviana moaned, 

“Piccolo. Oh, don’t stop” 

He thrust into her as his double rubbed her clit, when she came, she let out his name on a throaty rasp in the peak of her orgasm. The most intense one yet, he could feel her energy rising and falling, it was nearly as pleasurable as her tightness grasping him as she rode each wave of pleasure. As his double re-joined with his body he felt his own release, pumping himself inside her, ensuring that his come would make her orgasm again, it wasn’t for procreating. She rocked her hips as she hummed in her throat, taking his hand and bringing it up to her mouth where she sucked his middle finger as she rode out her final orgasm. 

***Liviana***

Spent and exhausted but fully sated Liviana felt herself laughing gently as Piccolo moved her under the thing blankets of her bed. He moved to turn off her light and joined her, she had turned on her side, the way she always preferred to sleep. A warm arm wrapped around her waist and she felt his body snuggled behind hers. She was too tired to speak and any words she may have wanted to say wouldn't matter anyway. That was the best sex she had ever experienced in her life. This was the safest she’d felt in months since working with that stalker creep. She felt Piccolo’s lips softly kissing her bare shoulder as she drifted into a deep sleep. 

Bright morning light woke her into the next day, she opened her eyes and all of the memories of the night before crashed into her. She was aware that she was alone in her bed, dissapointmen crashed into her. She sat up in her bed, naked, hair a hot mess and sore in a way she’d never been before. She bit her lip as she smoothed her hair away from her face and searched for her robe among her tattered lingerie. Heat flooded into her cheeks and sex at the memory of the pleasure he’d given her. Quickly puling it on she tied it off and walked out into her apartment, there, Piccolo was hovering in midair with his head cocked down and his eyes closed. He looked either deep in meditation or sleeping. He wore nothing but his pants that sat low on his hips. Her fingers itched to touch him again, to feel him touching her. Instead she quietly walked past him and into the kitchen where she brewed a pot of strong coffee and pulled out yesterdays paper to begin looking for a new job. Fresh anger bloomed in her chest at Guhn, he’s been stalking her and harassing her at work for months but she was too passive to do anything about it. Today she felt different, she felt like making him feel the fear she felt when he was terrorizing her life. 

Deep in thought as she rolled a pencil eraser over her lips she felt a breeze and warmth over the nape of her neck. 

“Good morning” 

His deep raspy voice filled her ears as his warm breath heated her skin. A smile spread over her lips as she tossed the pencil towards the counter, Piccolo caught the pencil and turned her with one hand so that she faced him. A laugh fell from her mouth as he leaned down to kiss her, she kissed him back harder. His hands lifted her up, setting her on the counter. He untied the robe with one finger and as it fell open he growled appealingly as he stepped in closer. 

“Are you a beast all the time?”  
Liviana asked, dodging his next kiss, biting her lip as a wicked smile lined her mouth. Piccolo narrowed his brows at her question and grunted deeply. She laughed lightly as his eyes roamed over her body. 

“I need caffeine and food if we are to do that again” 

Liviana said darkly, making him look up and into her eyes, still chewing on her lip. She knew exactly what she was doing to him and she enjoyed watching him squirm. This realization made her giggle again as she closed up her thin robe and tie it. 

“I’d like to tear that from your body and make it so that you don’t wear clothes at all today.” 

His deep voice, promising the exact thing she wanted nearly made her stop before she jumped from the counter and walk over to the cabinet where her coffee cups were stored. 

“Well Mr. Piccolo you’re going to have to be patient. I need to look for a new job today” She said as she poured her steaming coffee. 

He was amazing but she had bills and rent to pay, he would leave as soon as it got boring for him, she was sure of it but tried not to think of the loneliness she would feel when he did leave. She walked from the kitchen to her patio door, opening it and stepping out into the sunny day. 

“I have friends that I need to get back to, they are probably worried about me” Piccolo said, tearing his eyes away from her round ass just beneath a thin piece of fabric he could tear away at any second. She leaned against the railing, drinking her coffee. 

She sighed, “Of course. Will I see you again?” she asked sounding a bit dissapointed, turning to look at him over her shoulder. 

Piccolo smiled at her, “I don’t want to ever leave this place with you but I have a part in a very important mission. I will think of you often and I promise I will be back as soon as I can.” 

Dread hit her, of course he was leaving when she refused him. Chats what they all did, even as amazing as he’d seemed he was truly like all other males. She nodded her head as she buried her feelings and smiled up at him. He stepped closer, lifting a hand to gently stroke her jaw line and the delicate lines of her neck. 

“You are the first I’ve ever lain with. You will never be forgotten, or in danger as long as I draw breath.” He leaned down lower, “And I will be back to make you scream, bite and dig your nails into me as I take you over and over again.” 

Leaning in his warm mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss, taking her cup and setting it on the railing Piccolo lifts her into his arms as he rises to his full height, no ceiling to bump his head on. Her arms wrap around his neck as she returns the kiss. Before they get to hot and heavy he sets her back down and hands her the cup back. 

A loud crash from off in the distance gets Piccolo’s attention, he snaps his head in that direction and see’s two powerful beings fighting. 

“Go.” Liviana says as she looks off towards the fight. 

Piccolo turns back to her, a wry grin on his face and powers up, the wind blows her robe around and before he takes off he pulls her into his power bubble and kisses her one more time. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon Liviana” he says before blasting off her balcony, making the entire front of the building rattle. Liviana watches as he flies away and she is still reeling from his powerful kiss, literally. She watches as he joins in the fight, hearing his roar of battle before blasting a huge energy blast. 

“Holy shit.” 

“He’ll win” A deep voice cuts from behind her, she jumps and turns to see, 

“Piccolo?” 

He laughs at her then takes her in his arms, “My double could bet them with one arm behind his back” 

She lets out a laugh as she turns back to where the fight had been but they had since flown away. 

“I have a few promises to fulfill” Piccolo says into her neck as he picks her up heads for her bedroom, his claws tearing into her soft robe.


End file.
